De l'égocentrisme de la Perfection
by Narcisse
Summary: Réponse au 15e défi du Poney Fringant. La Perfection supporte mal d'être comparée à une figure réelle... Et sa vengeance est toujours terrible.


**Notes de l'auteur:** Fic (ou grand n'importe quoi) en réponse au 15e défi du Poney Fringant, dont le thème est la Mary-Sue. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages ayant déjà existés est bien évidemment fortuite. Je tiens à m'excuser également auprès de toutes les personnes ici outragées, Tolkien ainsi que les scientifiques (que je ne peux tous nommer) à l'origine de la découverte de l'ADN en tête. Mille excuses.

Voilà.

* * *

De l'égocentrisme de la Perfection

Il était une fois… Cette histoire se déroula quelque part entre le Premier et le Troisième Age de la Terre du Milieu, mais nul n'aurait su dire quand exactement. A vrai dire, nombreux sont ceux qui auraient préféré en effacer toute trace. Cependant, certains récits sont éternels.

Il se trouve que l'histoire de la bien nommée Alfirin l'est.

Mais reprenons depuis le début.

Un jour naquit une petite fille. Ce n'était qu'une enfant banale parmi tant d'autres. Son seul intérêt réside dans sa venue au monde, qui fut, il faut l'avouer, particulièrement difficile. Jamais, de mémoire d'homme, on n'avait connu d'aussi sérieuses complications lors d'un accouchement. D'ailleurs, la mère et l'enfant n'ont survécu que grâce à la jeune femme qui s'en occupa.

C'est ici que commence notre récit.

Cette jeune femme s'appelait Alfirin, l'Immortelle, du nom de cette jolie fleur au visage changeant. Tout le monde ignorait qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Son enfance reste un mystère. Quoiqu'il en soit, après ce jour-là, sa réputation commença à s'accroître à travers toutes les contrées de la Terre du Milieu, de la Comté au Gondor en passant par Fondcombe et la forêt de Mirkwood. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi.

Mais peut-être serait-il bon de décrire notre héroïne.

Aujourd'hui encore, personne ne sait à quelle Race elle appartenait. Les Elfes refusaient obstinément d'admettre un quelconque lien de parenté avec elle, et les Hommes s'enorgueillaient de la compter parmi les leurs. Afin de contenter tout le monde, quelqu'un affirma qu'elle n'était qu'à demi-Elfe, et donc à moitié Humaine. Qu'il ait eu tort ou bien raison, c'est en tout cas une hypothèse plausible. Etrangement, personne ne semble considérer qu'elle ait pu être Hobbit, ou encore Naine.

Enfin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, sa beauté était, parait-il, légendaire. Encore plus légendaire que celle de nombreuses Elfes qui s'en offusquaient ouvertement, et que, pour un souci d'anonymat évident, je ne citerai pas. Sa silhouette était longue et fine. Selon certains, sa chevelure semblait tissée de fils d'or, tandis que d'autres disaient qu'elle était d'un noir de jais, que la moindre lumière illuminait de reflets d'argent. Ses grands yeux étaient d'un vert brillant et saisissant, semblables à deux émeraudes d'une pureté incomparable. Ses lèvres vermeilles étaient délicieusement ourlées, son sourire irrésistible. Son visage était noble et beau, ses traits délicats et réguliers. Elle avait un teint pâle et parfait, et sa peau était douce et satinée. Bien que cette description physique varie beaucoup d'un récit à l'autre, il y a un point sur lequel tout le monde s'accorde: elle était particulièrement jolie.

C'était une jeune femme charmante et polie. Son attitude, quelle que soit la personne à qui elle s'adressait, était toujours aimable et respectueuse. Elle était de nature généreuse, mais savait se montrer ferme, voire sévère, lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Elle était courageuse mais également sensible, sensée et responsable. Beaucoup louaient un tel caractère, et certains allaient jusqu'à prétendre qu'elle ne pouvait le tenir que d'un royal parent. Ainsi, et compte tenu du mystère qui entourait son origine, nombre de rois furent accusés d'adultère. En peu de temps, les disputes conjugales monarchiques triplèrent.

Outre ses compétences de sage-femme, elle avait une multitude de pouvoirs et dons divers. A tel point qu'il serait difficile d'en faire une liste exhaustive. A vrai dire, nombreux étaient ceux qui affirmaient qu'il n'y avait pas une seule capacité qu'elle ne possède pas. Peut-être était-ce le cas… Ou pas. Néanmoins, il est évident qu'elle était particulièrement douée dans bien des domaines. Elle savait manier l'épée et l'aiguille à tricoter comme personne. Musicienne, elle jouait de la harpe, de la flûte et du triangle avec un talent extraordinaire, et sa voix était admirable. Comme elle adorait s'instruire, elle était particulièrement cultivée; ses connaissances étaient rarement égalées. Elle démontra même quelques théories aujourd'hui réactualisées dont une, nommée Théorie de l'Evolution, où elle osait remettre en question l'apparition de la vie sur Arda, prétextant l'existence et l'intervention d'un certain Adeënn, que beaucoup considérèrent alors comme une sorte de dieu païen purement inventé. Certains crièrent au blasphème, d'autres érigèrent des monuments à sa gloire. Mais la plupart de ses travaux sombrèrent dans l'oubli. Elle avait également des pouvoirs – que l'on pourrait qualifier de magiques – de toutes sortes. Elle avait, disait-on, le pouvoir de contrôler l'esprit des gens, ou, par exemple, celui de rendre propre tout ce qu'elle touchait, elle y compris: cela expliquait notamment le fait qu'elle restait toujours présentable, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre un Orque à mains nus dans la boue et par temps humide.

Ainsi, Alfirin était aimée et adulée par la gente masculine, enviée voire détestée par la gente féminine. Chaque mère voyait en elle la belle-fille idéale et chaque père... Mieux vaut ne pas évoquer ce sujet. Quant à elle, elle était très romantique et attendait le prétendant parfait: elle le voulait à son image. Heureusement, elle était d'une patience exceptionnelle.

En bref, Alfirin était parfaite. Certains la disaient même plus parfaite que la Perfection même, n'en déplaise à cette dernière. Cependant, Celle-ci supporte mal qu'on puisse L'égaler voire La dominer - quelle idée ridicule! -, et Elle ne se gêne pas pour le faire regretter à qui ose le prétendre.

Aussi Alfirin avait-elle un tout petit défaut. Certes, elle était belle, sage, cultivée, douée et puissante. Cependant, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'ensemble de ses facultés disparaissaient chaque Dimanche. Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait, mais s'en arrangeait. Car elle était par nature très humble, et considérait que ce n'était que le juste prix à payer en contrepartie de tous ses talents. Elle se contentait de refuser toute visite le Dimanche, prétextant de pieuses obligations. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait la voire ni même lui adresser la parole ce jour-là. Mais tout le monde s'en accommodait, quelqu'en soit le sacrifice. Et la vie continuait son chemin.

Pendant ce temps, la Perfection jubilait en préparant sa vengeance.

o o o o

Un beau jour - bien que, compte tenu des circonstances, il fût en réalité plutôt mauvais -, une guerre se déclara. Les récits divergent sur ce point et il est difficile de dire quels étaient les opposants, si bien que l'on a déclaré, pour mettre tout le monde d'accord, qu'elle impliquait tous les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu. Cela est peu probable, mais étant donné que l'histoire d'Alfirin est en général passée sous silence, il est impossible d'affirmer qui détient la vérité.

Dans tous les cas, c'était une vraie guerre, cruelle, meurtrière et douloureuse, où Bien et Mal luttaient pour leur survie respective. Malheureusement, le combat tourna rapidement à l'avantage de ce dernier, au grand désespoir de bien des peuples. Ceux-ci se devaient de trouver un moyen d'inverser la situation s'ils voulaient subsister. C'est alors que quelqu'un eut une idée lumineuse: aller trouver Alfirin et supplier son aide. L'histoire ne dit pas ce qu'il advint de ce malheureux; quoiqu'il en soit, il fut certainement maudit pour l'éternité.

La jeune femme, bien sûr, accepta de tout cœur. Elle ne pouvait consentir à une telle perte. Ainsi Alfirin s'en fut-elle en guerre.

Son aide fut très précieuse. C'était une excellente guerrière, et elle se montrait particulièrement opiniâtre dans ses combats, en plus d'être sans merci pour ses ennemis. Ses nombreux pouvoirs inconnus y furent également pour quelque chose. Rapidement, le Bien reprit le dessus. Beaucoup criaient déjà victoire, car celle-ci leur semblait assurée. Après tout, comment pouvaient-ils perdre avec une telle alliée?

La fin de la guerre approchait, amenant la grande bataille qui devait déterminer le vainqueur. Elle était sensée avoir lieu un Samedi, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde, en particulier Alfirin, qui d'après ce qu'elle disait était retenue ailleurs le lendemain. Tout semblait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et les chants victorieux résonnaient déjà parmi certaines troupes.

Hélas, le Destin étant ce qu'il est - c'est-à-dire certainement corrompu par la Perfection -, il en décida autrement.

En effet, pour une raison fort obscure que tout le monde ignore, cette fameuse bataille fut décalée d'un jour. Personne ne s'en inquiéta, la guerre n'étant pas des plus ponctuelles. Cependant, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Alfirin perdit son sang-froid. A la stupéfaction générale, elle s'insurgea et protesta, affirmant que ses obligations personnelles l'empêchaient d'être présente le lendemain. Jamais, de mémoire d'homme, on avait vu pareille furie. Elle eut beau donner toutes les excuses possibles, rien n'y changea, et on lui ordonna de garder le silence et d'obéir. Ce qu'elle fit, et elle retourna à sa tente, la mort dans l'âme.

Le Dimanche vint. Du côté des soi-disant futurs vainqueurs, on était confiant et fier. Du côté des soi-disant futurs vaincus, on s'attendait à une nouvelle raclée. Cependant, pendant que les troupes se préparaient, on s'aperçut de l'absence d'Alfirin. Il faut dire qu'une jeune fille à la beauté fabuleuse et aux talents incroyables se perd difficilement dans une armée. Quelqu'un alla à sa tente; il revint bredouille. Il fallut alors se rendre à l'évidence: elle avait désertée!

Elle avait préféré fuir lâchement plutôt que de révéler son terrible défaut. Après tout, perdant l'ensemble de ses facultés chaque Dimanche, elle leur aurait été ce jour-là d'une inutilité… parfaite.

La bataille fut un fiasco total. Du côté du Bien, on déchanta bien vite. S'apercevant qu'ils avaient le choix entre la fuite et le massacre, ils choisirent la fuite, à leur plus grande honte. Du côté du Mal, on en rit encore aujourd'hui.

On n'entendit plus jamais parler d'Alfirin, et on la maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu apprirent à se méfier de la Perfection trop parfaite, et on déclara le Dimanche comme un jour officiellement férié.

Quant à la Perfection, elle se délecta de sa victoire, et savoura le juste retour des choses.

**Moralité:**

Non, vraiment, personne n'est parfait. Aussi, méfiez-vous de la Perfection et craignez-là, car son courroux est terrible. Elle ne supporte pas d'être associée à une pâle figure empreinte de réalisme, et s'empresse de le faire regretter à quiconque ose le prétendre.

Car la Perfection est égocentrique: c'est bien là son paradoxe, et son incapacité à être.


End file.
